Cerise Wolf
by emyy250
Summary: An AU where Cerise was raised as Badwolf's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Infant death**

Prologue

Badwolf's POV

"Push, Red. You're doing fine." I told my wife.

"I hate you! So much!" She screamed.

"Ok, that's great. Focus on that." I was getting uneasy with the smell of blood coming from her.

"I see the baby. Just a bit more. Don't strain yourself." The doctor told her.

"Gruh!" Red grunted, ready for it to be over.

"He's out." The doctor annoucned. It's a boy?

Red got rid of the afterbirth in her system and asked,"Did he cry yet? Did I miss it?"

"I'm so sorry, Ma'ma. It- He was strangled by his umbilical cord." The doctor said softly.

"No! He was fine during our last check up. Give me my baby!" Red was crying.

"Please calm down." He gave her the swaddled bundle and a stethoscope.

She listened for the heartbeat,"No... Not my baby."

"I'm sorry. Mr. Badwolf, I know this wasn't what you thought would happen, but if you could give Ms. Hood some time alone..." He trailed off.

"He can stay." My tired wife spat.

The doctor left the room and I comforted Red as best I could. I called her family and told them not to come. They were angry that _I _was here before them, but they forgot about it when I told them the baby had died. Then they didn't know what to say except sorry and hung up. Every single one. Those damn Hoods. Not even asking how Red was.

"Baddy?" Red sniffed.

"Yes?" I went back in the room.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" I frowned.

"I know you were excited. You wanted-" Red choked up.

"It's ok. You did everything right. This just happens sometimes." I forced a comforting look on my face.

"I know, but it's not fair." She sobbed.

"No, it's not." I rubbed her shoulder softly, trying to comfort myself as well as her now.

Badwolf's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Callum Hood

A few days later

Badwolf's POV

"'Callum Lucas Hood Januray 1st 1994 He was taken too soon.' That's a nice name you chose." I whispered to Red.

"Thank you." She whispered back and placed the flowers on the grave.

"I love you. You know that?" I kept my voice low in case someone else came.

"Yes, I know. I just need some time to recover." Red said.

"I- Ok. Call if you need me." I turned to leave.

"Ok." She just stood there.

"Bye." I left, not wanting to hurt her, or myself, anymore. This was a tragedy and everyone respected it. There would be no fighting. We would all just go home and stay there. Except my home was with the woman who lost her child.

"Badwolf, the kids are getting restless again." Cranky growled.

"Let 'em out, but no one goes near Hood Hollow. NOWHERE near it. You understand?" I snarled.

"Yes, I understand," He grumbled as he walked away, "What's got your fur knotted?"

"If I hear one thing...!" I shouted at him. He waved his hand, trying to fake dismissal, but he knew punishment would not be as simple as having to watch young kids.

"Badwolf! Come here." Mama howled for me.

"Coming!" I ran on all fours and found her in her garden. She was weeding.

"Did you give Red the flowers?" She asked.

"Yes, Mama." I knelt beside her and helped get the smaller weeds she couldn't anymore.

"No woman should ever outlive her child. It's one of greatest evils imaginable. Only the Evil Queen would do such a thing. When you finally get a wife, I want my grandchildren to understand The Villain's Rules before I see them. No..." She looked at me.

"No hurting the Royal before the tale, no attacking the family, don't hurt the babies, and no going off the script." I recited. Going off the script was reforced by the recent tradgey of the Great Rampage of the Evil Queen. And the loss of Wonderland was one of the worst things to happen to Ever After. I'm glad I got married before it happened.

"That's my boy. I know how horrible it can be to witness that sort of thing. I grieved for the longest time after my frist loss. It was girl, your sister. She was too tiny. Don't let anyone make fun of you. You saw a Hood at her weakest and stayed. It was the only thing you could have done. And ticking off the all Hoods." My mother smiled at my accidental acomplishment.

As deep as our rivalry goes, you would think we would wish death, but we don't like to lose anyone. Hood or Wolf. Everyone hates to admit that, but it's one of two things we both respect. Life and death.

"She asked me to call them. I couldn't say no." I smiled sadly.

"No, you couldn't have. I'd kill you otherwise." She was a very old-fashioned woman. Once the tale was over, you treated your protagonist as your personal rival. Forcing them to make you a better villain, but also respecting them. That was going out style in favor of death and imprisonment. I wasn't happy with the change. My child shouldn't die before they had a chance to live.

"I know." I nodded.

"Help me up. It's time for lunch." Mama pushed away from the dirt. I held out my arm as she pulled herself up. Nobody refuses the oldest Wolf in Wolf Woods help. I followed her inside and let her make lunch for the two of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Finally/The Little Joy in the Darkness

In January of 1997*

**I just made up the year. The wiki says Oct. 31st so that's what's I'm going with.**

Red's POV

We finally had a night alone together. I looked over the dinner I had made. Steak, potatoes, a little salad. And some red wine. It was simple, but it was enough. Baddy was so cute, trying to eat in his human form for me. He got it in his head that I didn't like him eating in as a wolf.

"Baddy, I'm ready to try to have another baby." I set down my wine glass after a small sip.

"Are you sure?" He stopped chewing his steak.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Can we finish dinner frist?" He asked.

"Alright." I smiled. I could wait for a little longer. He gave up on eating as a human fairly quickly after that.

October 31 1997*

"Your daughter has very odd ears. Almost wolf-like." The doctor handed me my baby.

"Shh, little one. Mommy's here." I cooed to my baby. She was squirming in her little blanket. I can't believe I gave birth at home. I should probably throw the sheets away.

"Red?" Baddy peeked inside our room.

"Come in." I said as the doctor and midwife gasped.

I covered the baby's ears and eyes as my husband stabbed both of them in the stomach with a hunting knife several times. They spit up blood and looked so confused. I didn't look them in the eye. Baddy was laughing a sad and angered laugh. Our girl stayed quiet. It was the longest time before they finally died.

"Sorry, Honey. You shouldn't have seen that." My husband huffed and puffed while stuffing the bodies in body bags.

"It's ok. Go bury... them." I focused our child instead of the dark, heavy bags, seeing if she wanted to nurse. She did.

"I'll be back soon. Then I get to hold her." He smiled and dragged the corpses out. I wasn't sure when he left some bags in our room.

"Who's my wolf girl? You are. Yes, you are." I cooed at her. She kept eating. I smiled.

Red's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Names

Badwolf's POV

A couple days later

"No, kiddo. Ow, let go. She's strong." Our baby girl pulled my beard.

"Pubb." She gurgled, very pleased.

"She needs a name." Red took her back.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Scarlet?" Red frowned.

"No." I confirmed it.

"Red junior?" She threw out.

"Over my dead body. How about Ruby?" I offered.

"Maybe. Carmine?" She rocked the baby.

"Crimson? Wait, was that your grandmother's name?" I thought.

"Great aunt. Uh, I can't think right now. Will you make me something to eat?" Red asked me.

"Sure." I went down to the kitchen and found an apple. It wouldn't make too much of mess until we could put the baby in her crib. I couldn't leave my hungry wife while I made dinner. I brought it up and explained why I couldn't make her a sandwich yet.

"I suppose so. I think, uh, she should be your daughter. It's... as clear as day she's yours." Red took little, dainty bites of her apple with tears in her eyes.

"But she needs you." I frowned.

"I'll be her wet nurse. We'll just say my hormones went wacky. It's happened." Red remembered when she had no pills to regulate her. Sometimes, if we don't get them on time, it happens then too.

"Then what?" I liked it so far.

"Then I force you to let me help raise her. It'd be a jerk move to deny that. Even for a villain." She nodded.

"I guess it could work." I slowly grinned.

"Oh, Cerise! That's a good name." Red perked up.

"Cerise Wolf... Yeah, that does sound good." I brushed Cerise's cheek with my finger. She drooled a bit and made a face.

"Time for a change." Red got up carefully. She still wasn't 100% yet. I got her to the changing table and helped where she'd let me. Mainly, throwing the dirty diaper away. Then we put her to sleep and went to go get some food for ourselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Step 1

Badwolf's POV

The next day

I looked inside my childhood home. It smelt like food so Mama should be home. Cerise was quiet.

"Badwolf?" She walked out of her room.

"I, uh, found a baby on my doorstep. The note said it's mine and her name is Cerise." I had Red put Cerise in a basket and write a note with her left hand. She knocked on the door so I would know when to look.

"What?!" Mama barked and looked at the baby in my arms. Cerise made a yipping sound that probably meant like she didn't like my mother.

"She has wolf ears*****. But how do you know she's yours?" She noticed.

"I'm not giving her up." I growled.

"We need to talk to Headmaster Grimm." She sighed.

"He'll just want her gone." I spat.

"You're an important character in fairy tales. Maybe he'll ignore the fact you had a baby while being a bachelor," Mama went to her closet and gave me a baby bottle, "You need to feed her every few hours. I'll show you how when she gets hungry. I'll get some powder for her. She lookes a couple days old. You stay here and keep her warm." She went out to go ask the new mothers for some formula.

After Mama came back, Cerise _was _hungry, but she didn't know how to use a bottle. I tried to feed her to see if the strange lady was the problem, but it was the fact that it wasn't her mother that put her off.

"Are any mothers nursing? The bottle isn't working." I bouned my child up and down.

"Sarha is weaning her baby. I think it's too late for Cerise. I don't know of any other Wolf who is right now." Mama went outside and howled for everyone to come. They came within minutes.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Horribus asked.

"Badwolf found a baby and she has wolf ears. She's hungry and doesn't know how to use a bottle. Is anyone nursing?" Mama got to the point. Shocked what's and how's came from the crowd. Then a long course of no's came from the women.

"Wahh!" Cerise wailed and spit up the little bit of milk we got her to drink.

"Mama, we need to ask the Hoods. Now. Please." I whined, my desperation real.

"Ok. Horribus, take the white flag and tell them what happened. Ask for all nursing mothers and Red Hood. She can nurse without having children. Some hormone thing. GO!" Mama yelled at him. He ran off as fast as he could. I tried my best to calm the screaming and starving baby. It was ten minutes before he came back with the few women and my secret wife. Cerise was bright red and still upset. The Hoods quickly tried to feed the poor baby, but only Red was accepted as her nurse. The other Hoods went home to tell their family the situation.

"Hi, my name is Red. You're pretty. Your daddy's the big bad Wolf. I think you'll be fine. Wolfs like babies. They don't eat them. And guess what? You're a Wolf! Yay." Red talked to Cerise as she fed. Cerise was calm now and almost asleep. The few day old baby was burped and the men set up the old crib for her to sleep in. She took a bit longer than usual, but it was a new, scary place.

"You'll have to stay at my son's house. Newborns eat whenever they feel like. She looks young. You still have the guest room, right?" Mama asked me.

"Yeah." She wasn't going to sleep there. Not if I could get away with it.

"Good. We'll pay you for your time later on." Mama knew better than to cheat the one person who my little Cerise liked, family or not. She let Red get some of her stuff from her house while we watched the baby.

"When should we call Grimm?" I slightly frowned.

"After we get Cerise comfortable in your house. She needs to get used to it." Mama looked for my old baby toys and high chair. If she didn't like them, we'd get new ones.

"Alright." I nodded. Red came back and we moved her stuff to my house and then we brought Cerise to her new home. She wanted to eat as soon we made a small snack. Just let your mother be, Sweetheart. She needs food, too. Red came back after Cerise was full and ate like nothing happened. We'd need to babyproof the house, but not right now. Cerise has been to too many places today.

***- Going under the assumption that Wolf babies can't control their transformation and that ears are the easiest part to change.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Into Wolf Woods

Grimm's POV

About a week later

"This better be worth my time." I mumbled. Mama Wolf calling me in the middle of my lunch. The nerve! She didn't say too much. Something about Badwolf and needing my approval. I used the Translocation my new Mirrorphone and hoped it wouldn't kill me. This was new Mirror tech after all. I ended up in Hood Hollows with a queasy stomach, but that was it. I looked for Mama. She said she would come get me.

The female Wolf hobbled down a small path above the well, leading to the woods. I followed her and was lead to a nice sized house. A loud wail was coming it. This better not be another of those misunderstandings where the parent left their kid for them to babysit again. They know better than that. Mama knocked on the door, yelling for her son.

"Oh, he's here already?" Badwolf opened the door, holding a screaming, wolf-eared baby.

"When did you have a child?" I asked.

"I found her on my doorstep. You better come inside. Cerise is already cranky from not being paid attention to. Stop screaming. Look, you're in my arms right now." The wolf man told the baby. She wouldn't listen.

"Let me take her. She's mad at you for trying to leave her to get the door." Red Hood took Cerise.

"RED?" I stepped back, unbelieving of the sight before me. A Hood in Wolf Woods?! And the famous hero in her villain's house.

"It's ok. Cerise needed a wet nurse and she liked me the best. He didn't kidnap me. Badwolf." Red reassured me.

"I know you have kind heart, Miss Hood. But I never would have excepted _this _from you. Are you sure you want to be here?" I ignored the Wolfs denying that they wouldn't do such a thing.

"Yes. Cerise may be a Wolf, but she needs my help. And magic potions affect my milk so they wouldn't risk drugging the baby." Red looked at the cooing child and smiled.

"Ah, yes. They wouldn't want that." I had forgotten that magic could do such a thing.

"See? We told you the truth." Badwolf growled at me.

"Well, this is an odd situation. We should have known he would be shocked." Mama calmed down a bit.

"But accusing me of kidnapping Red..." He glared angrily, shooting daggers.

"How do we know it's his? It may be one of his cousins." I cleared my throat.

"I took a paternity test. She's mine. I'll go get the papers." He left the room and came back with the papers. Dr. James Richards. My cousin went to him. Nice man. Ah, "Cerise shares half Badwolf's DNA".

"I know of this doctor and that he would never fake results. But I'll need to take these with me. For the judge." I annouced.

"Alright." Badwolf said gruffly.

"Who's the mother?" Mama suddenly spoke.

"I, I don't know. You know how one night stands are." Badwolf scratched the back of his head. He clearly didn't want to talk about this with his own mother. She frowned, but said nothing.

"That would be another test, right? Cerise was so upset the last time. We should give her a break frist." Red suggested.

"No, that wouldn't do any good." I agreed.

"So, can she stay here?" The new father asked.

"Yes. I'll call when they need to see you. Uh, good bye." I left the house and just the well to get back to Ever After High again. I don't think I could handle the app right now.

Grimm's POV End **(Thankfully) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Nap time

Badwolf's POV

That afternoon

"Wahh!" Cerise had been going on for, at least, an hour now. What did she want? Should I try carrying her around again?

"We just have to let her cry. She wasn't happy with anyting we tried. Why don't you take a shower? I'll have the baby monitor on while I read." Red sat on the couch with her book, seeing my conflicted look.

"I guess so." I left her to read and took a quick, warm shower. It was nice. I dried off and put some sweat pants on. Red was still reading. Cerise had fallen asleep. I think. She wasn't crying anymore and her breathing was steady. But babies are funny like that.

"Did you like your shower?" My wife asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to see if she's ok." I went to nursery. And there she was: my grayed-eyed girl sleeping peacefully. I smiled and quietly closed the door.

"Was she ok?" Red looked up at me.

"Yep. Sound asleep. You doing ok? I'm sorry I can't help tonight." The full moon turned us into beasts and forced us to hunt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your mom warned me that Ceris' might not sleep tonight and want to play, but that's it. We'll be fine. She's a good girl." The mother of my child rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you, too, Baddy." She sighed and was soon out like light.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Two lunches

Badwolf's POV

Thanksgiving

"Ceris', stop it. You know you don't like the cold and we're not wrapping you in a blakety so you can be in your diaper." I frowned at few week old. She was play fighting, kicking her feet, and trying to nip me. But she doesn't have teeth so she's just putting her mouth on my thumb after I let her grab it.

"Pfft." She blew some spit bubbles.

"Yes, you're a genius. That will totally stop the Big, Bad Wolf from putting on your onesie. Spit bubbles. My one weakness." I said sarcasticly. But she didn't know the difference and blew more bubbles, thinking I was saying nice things. She stopped struggling and I finally got her in it.

"Baddy, it's almost time to go." Red came in.

"I just got her dressed." I held her some Red could see which one I chose. It said, "Daddy's Little Girl" in pink. I think Cerise looked good.

"You're adorable. Let's go eat with Wolfs now." Red let me try to put our child in her carrier, but in the end, she had to show me how to do it. Baby carriers weren't meant for my clusmy fingers.

We walked to my mother's house and found a place to put Cerise's diaper bag. It was crowded. Mostly parents and kids got to stay in the house. Red couldn't eat anything here expect maybe the desserts. We liked our food a bit bloody. And very fresh. The Hood woman watched _my_ child as we ate. It wasn't pretty. It never is. But we finished soon and got to the pie. Red ate the chocolate pie and I had cheesecake pie.

"That was fun, but I promised the Hoods I'd let Red go to their Thanksgiving, but Cerise isn't ready for the bottle." I said as I stuffed some food in boxes.

"But Uncle Badwolf..." My cousins' boys whined.

"Bad woof." Mira, their 2-year-old sister, repeated.

"I know, but Ms. Hood should see her family, too. That's just fair." The kids, like their parents, were villains. They hated good guys, but understood the difference between good and fair. Fair was something worth-while and had benefits. Except with other villains. That's when you leave your civilian/business manners at the door.

"Yeah, but still." Ty, the youngest boy, said.

"I'll be fine." I told him. They all weren't happy about Red forcing me to go her family's lunch.

"Cerise's ready to go." Red called.

"Coming. Tell you what, if anything happens to me, you can toss rotten fruit on the path to Grandma Hood's house." I smiled.

"Awesome!" Ty shouted.

"Only if something happens. Got it?" I reminded him.

"Fine." The boys promised.

"Now, behave." I went to Red and we walked to Grandma Hood's house.

Cerise cried for a little while, but she got settled with me on the couch. It was Red's turn to eat. She liked to spit out her binky in protest of Mommy being gone, but what can you do? Some of the Hoods came to look at the baby that took Red away. Cerise pulled their hair and did general baby things to the strangers. One of them said she was already on her way to being a great Wolf. Not to me, of course, but my hearing's pretty good so it doesn't matter that he tried to whisper.

"You know, Red, some babies wean faster than others. I know that's impossible right now, but maybe you'll be home before October next year." One of her sisters told her.

"Yeah. Maybe." Red nodded.

"I don't know. The last time a Hood that nursed a Wolf wrote that the boy refused to be weaned until he was 1 and half. And that he called her mother for a long time." They keep records of this kind of thing? That's weird.

"He was a baby." Red shrugged.

"Hush with all this Wolf talk. It's bookball time." Grandma glared at me, but couldn't help it as she picked up a toy Cerise dropped. They watched the game and had Red take as much food as she could. Like _my _food wasn't good enough for her.

"Stupid Hoods." I growled.

"Baddy, they just want me to have food. You don't have a lot of veggies, to be honest." Red told me. We were on the path between the villages.

"Cause I don't like veggies. But I'll get them if you want." I pouted.

"Thank you, Sweetie." She smiled and then we got home and unpacked our leftovers. Cerise didn't want to take her nap, but we got her to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Cerise's Frist Chirstmas (and she doesn't care)

Badwolf's POV

One day, just one day of all days to wake up crying. Why today? It's Chirstmas.

"Shh. Sweetie, you're fine. Nobody's going to try to take you. We're home. It's just Mommy and Daddy." I bounced her up and down. But she just wasn't having a good morning. We had to let her get it out and then she wanted her food. _Then _she wanted to play.

"I'll open her presents." Red went to the tree to get our baby's gifts. Cerise was ok with grabbing my beard for the moment and didn't notice her mother wasn't paying attention to her. Red sat on the loveseat and opened the brightly wrapped gifts for Cerise.

We got her some toys and blankets. She liked the blanket with child's version of Red Riding Hood. The wolf wasn't scary and he had a flower crown on his head. The "Red" of the blanket made another flower crown for herself. I think Cerise like it because it looked like us. Then she scared herself by putting it over her head. Red had to calm her down. But she still liked the blanket afterwards.

She tried the new toys out and we watched a little TV. She wanted her binky in her mouth when she was done playing with the toys. It made her happy so I did it. Red put her down for her nap and we made lunch for ourselves. We stayed home for the rest of the day. I got Red a nice watch and some books to read. She got me a cookbook so I could try to make something for her and a couple things of jerky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

New Year's Eve ≈ Fireworks* + Baby = Unhappy Everyone

**New Year's Eve approximately equals Fireworks**

Badwolf's POV

"Baddy, it's almost midnight." Red pointed to the clock.

"Baddy is still buzzed." I complained. My senses were still fuzzy and dull.

"Baddy has to suck it up. Cerise is going to wake up any moment now." She helped me up from the couch.

"Ugh-Nugh!" Loud explosions shook the house. It hurt my drunk ears. The fireworks had started.

"Wahh!" There it was. My baby woke up.

"Stay here. Your headphones are on the table." She went to get Cerise. I was still little tipsy. I put the yellow headphones on. It was only a little bit better. Red made our daughter special earmuffs for her tiny little head, but she was woken up and the noise wouldn't stop.

"Look at Daddy. He's not crying. He's fine." Her voice was muffled.

"Rrr-wahh!" Cerise was still going.

"We should distract her." I said.

"With what?" Red spoke a bit louder for me.

"I dunno. Toys?" I shrugged.

"We'll try it." Red gave me Cerise and went to get her toys. Ceris' looked to see who she was passed to and saw it was me then cried more. Not because I was holding her, but because of the fireworks.

"There. Ceris', I got your dolly." Red handed the stuffed pony to her. She threw it down as well as a two month old could.

"Let's go sit on the couch." I picked up Pony and took them to the living room.

We offered her more toys and she rejected them. We had to change her and feed her since it normally the time she woke up. She was ok during feeding time, but babies like food so it didn't count too much. The fireworks died down around 3. It took until 6 to get Cerise to sleep again. I put our little wolf in her crib while Red went to bed. She needed it. I passed out on the couch again. This time not drunk and with a bunch of baby toys. Next... This(?) year, don't drink so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Easter

March 30, 1998

Badwolf's POV

"Cerise, look at Mommy." Red pointed the camera at her. The dressed up 24 week old smiled at her mother's voice. Click.

"Bff." She loved making noises.

"Yes, you're pretty. Come on, let's go to Grandma's." I picked her up and put her in the baby carrier. It took months, but I finally learned how to buckle her in.

"Bla?" Ceris' asked. (Not really, but I liked talking to her.)

"Grandma Wolf." I told her.

We walked to my mom's house and we ate lunch. It went like Thankgivings. Red could eat dessert. She had white cake with jam and I did too. Cerise tried some whipped cream and she thought it was ok. Well, she didn't spit it out so same thing.

Then we went to Red's mom's house. They still don't like me. We played with some toys the Hoods left out and they slowly let their kids come back and play with the toys. Cerise did sniff at some, but she didn't try to bite. Not that she could, she's still toothless. But they don't know how Wolfs work. For all they know, Cerise could change into a wolf right now. That happens when she's two. We're screwed then. Red had a nice lunch and we had a nice time messing with her family. They still gave her lots of food.

"Stupid Hoods." I half growled, half joked.

"Come on, you like this food." Red jabbed me in the side.

"Yeah, but my statement still stands." I smiled. We unpacked and got Ceris' ready for her nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Go, Baby, Go

April 20, 1998

Badwolf's POV

"Kiddo, what're you doing?" I asked as Cerise rolled onto her back. She cooed and made her way to the couch by rolling.

"She's ok. We got everything covered." Red looked up from her book.

"Yeah, but it's still unnerving that she can move on her own now." I frowned as Ceris' tugged on her mom's pants with her little fist.

"You're just scared she'll sneak up on you again." My wife smiled.

"THAT was scary. Hearing a bunch of baby laughter and then she's right at my feet." I growled a little. Cerise grugled back to me with an innocent look. She probably doesn't remember it.

"She didn't mean to. Did you? No, you love your daddy. He was just surprised." Red held Cerise on her lap. She smiled and tried to grab her mom's hair, but it was short. My baby's own hair was coming in nicely. It was brown like Red's.

"Gll." Cerise drooled.

"Yucky. Go drool on Daddy. He _loves _drool." I was handed the young Wolf-Hood. We agreed that she was more Wolf than Hood, but still like her mom.

"I'm only holding you because I want to." I told my happy baby. She didn't care and pulled my beard. I sighed and turned the channel to Cerise's cartoons. She watched happily until she needed a change. Red made me do it and then our girl was hungry. We let her roll around a bit and she made herself sleepy so it was naturally naptime next. Maybe this is a good thing.

**When Cerise is old enough, she'll take over the narration of this story. I'm not sure when exactly, but she will. For now, it's Badwolf's turn and sometimes, someone else.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Wolf's get weird Baby Food

June 22, 1998

Red's POV

"Ceris', we're gonna try something new today. It's not like the time Daddy got the wrong diapers. This time, I got it. Never leave Daddy to the important stuff. He panics." I strapped her into the high chair.

"I heard that." My husband yelled from the living room.

"But it's true, My Big Bad Wolf. You do." I rinsed off the spoon and wiped it dry.

"I should have eaten you and ran, My Little Red Riding Hood." He calmly replied, teasing.

"You didn't." I sing-songed back as I chose the frist real meal of our daughter's life. Beef and carrots? Yeah, sounds good.

"Yaya." Cerise babbled.

"Are you coming to feed Cerise?" I asked.

"Yeah. I gotta get new batteries in the... Got it." My handsome man held up the video camera in triumph.

"Good." I might of killed the batteries, but Ceris' can't tell him. Plus I got cute videos.

I taped him feeding Cerise the baby food. At frist, she didn't understand what he was doing and let the stuff fall out of her mouth. She got it eventually. We switched postions and I fed her the last of the beef and carrot baby food. Where did he get this? I don't know. She was really hungry.

"Urrp." She spit up just a tiny bit. The 35 week old was willing to take an early nap today and we had nice lunch of sandwichs and chips.

Then she woke up confused and started crying. I think she wanted to know why she in her crib so early or where I was. I comforted her until she was alright and let her play with Baddy. I filmed them quietly as I did whenever I thought a good time for these past 7 months. Cerise likes to try to eat the camera, but I stop her from putting it too far in her mouth.

Baddy needs me to help raise her. He just can't do this alone. He's going to be the one who gives her treats and take her places I can't. The fun one. I'll be the one who sets up the rules and teaches her not to fight people because fighting too much over petty things ruins many different things. We'll try to agree about punishments, but Baddy's a softie and will try to go easy on her. He'll feel bad when he makes her cry even if he was mad at her. He'll intimidate her boyfriends like the Wolf he is. Harm the ones who hurt his precious baby girl. I already know how he will be raising our daughter. It's part instinct, part observation.

Cerise has a powerful man wrapped around her pinkie and she doesn't know it. Baddy is next in line to be head of the family/pack. Not a lot of people know that the Wolfs are actual wolves. They think Baddy's the Chosen One since he's the Big Bad Wolf. Like the Beast/Charming's Curse except worst. My point is Baddy has some power and respect to his name.

"Where's Daddy? Here I am." They stared playing peek-a-boo. The camera was still good. I smiled and watched my husband play with our child.

Red's POV End


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Grgr's visit

June 27, 1998

Badwolf's POV

"Baddy, she's trying to crawl!" Red yelled.

"Wha? OH." I snapped out of my daydream to see Ceris' try to get on her hands and knees, but she ended up sitting on her bottom instead and reached for me.

"Dada." She smiled. The baby book said she doesn't know what dada or mama means yet. She would understand who we when she turns 2 or 3. But it was so cute.

"Come 'ere, baby girl." I picked her up.

"Pfft." She blew a razzberry.

"Yes, Sweetie. You have a tongue." I nuzzled her cheek. She was very happy and didn't try to pull my beard.

"Aw." My wife cooed.

"Baddy! Where's my granddaughter? It's been forever." Mama came it into the living room.

"Grgr." Cerise had taken a liking to Grandma Wolf since she tried her cream puffs. The filling part. She can't eat the whole thing yet.

"Hi, Mrs. Wolf." Red stood up to shake her hand.

"Hello, Red." Mama smiled as nicely as she could. She still didn't like Red was feeding Cerise and living with me, but Cerise wasn't ready to wean yet.

"GRGR." Cerise insisted. I handed to her to "Grgr".

"Hello, Cerise." Mama swung her left and right. She giggled.

Red looked at me like_ I_ ruined her day. I didn't let her in. She found the key again. No matter where I hide it, she finds it. I went to go find Red some food. I think we had some little cakes left from the store. Yes, I was right. I gave Red the cake and we watched my mother play with our daughter. Cerise was happy to have someone new to play with, too. Cerise went back to rolling and followed us whenever we got up. She's very hyper today.

"Baddy, check her diaper." Red asked me.

"Ok." I did and decided it was wet enough to change and had take Ceris' to her room. She was crying because I took her away.

"Wahh!" She wailed.

"They're in the living room. They're not going leave, Sweetheart." I promised. But she wasn't hearing any of it. I had to calm her down and then I took her back out.

"Baddy was clingy little baby. Always wanting my attention. His brothers and sisters were just fine. I think I woke more for him than any other of my children." Mama laughed. Red did, too.

"Baba." Cerise announced our arrivel.

"Your mom was just telling about you as a baby." Red looked at us, ready to take her again.

"Mom!" I whined as I gave Cerise to the Hood woman.

"You were a good, relatively speaking of course, child. You just needed my attention." Mama gave me kiss on the cheek. I huffed and made a big deal about it.

"Grgr?" Cerise wanted a kiss, too.

"Yes, child." My mother gave the baby a peck and went home to go check her garden.

"I think your mother is starting to like me." Red nodded.

"That's good." I put Cerise on the floor. We went to get some of her toys off the floor. Cerise was following us, but the noise was different. Not thuwp, thuwp, but more like pat, pat. I looked and she was on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth, waiting for one of us to move.

"Red, turn around and watch Cerise while you walk." I told her. She did and took and few steps back. Cerise followed, crawling.

"OH, Sweetie. You can crawl now!" She hugged Cerise. Our baby was confused, but happy. She grugled.

"Let's have her try on the kitchen floor." I said.

"Ok. Ceris', follow Mommy." My wife got her to go to the kitchen and crawl a few feet. Then she didn't want to anymore and started rolling agian.

"Aah." Cerise yawned.

"That was a lot of hard work, huh?" I picked her up. She listened to my heartbeat, not even trying to respond to my voice. I walked with her until she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Fireworks: Still Scary

Badwolf's POV

July 4, 1998

"Hot dog." I showed Cerise one. She wanted to put it in her mouth, but I stopped her. I needed it to cook. Sometimes, I liked to eat cooked food. Especially Red's. But she didn't know how to use the grill yet so I had to cook our dinner today. It was fun. Cerise was on her blankety, playing with her toys. It was sunny. A perfect day to cook outside.

"Ceris', how you holding up?" Red came out to check on us.

"Mama." She smiled. I put her in a shadey spot so she wouldn't get burned. My wife checked her diaper and saw that it was fine.

"How's dinner coming?" She carried our baby out to the table.

"The grill's warming up." I told her.

"Good." She tickled Cerise's tummy. Ceris' laughed and tried to grab her mom's hand.

"Don't bite Mommy." I warned. Ceris' was a late bloomer and she was just showing signs of teething. She goo-ed and wanted to cuddled. Red gave in into the demand.

I cooked our food and Cerise and my pretty wife played together. I let our daughter try a bite of cooked hot dog. She spit it out and then she wanted it five minutes later. Luckily, I kept it for her and it turns out, she likes hot dogs. But she doesn't quite understand chewing so it was a small bite of hot dog. I grilled the corn and it didn't taste gross. Red seemed to like dinner. Soon, the sun was low and darkness crept into the sky. We cleaned up as fast as we could and went inside. I had showered early in the day. I put my headphones on and Red got Ceris' in her jammies and changed her diaper.

Boom. Wince. Cerise is crying now. We tried to distract her toys, but she just kept shoving them off the couch. I walked her around the house to see if she liked that. No, she just mad Mommy didn't come with us. Red held her and that lessened the crying, but not by much. Wolf babies were very loud when they wanted to be. It's not going to stop the fireworks, Sweetie. My sister, Mary, the next Mama Wolf, came to see how we were doing. She gave us a potion to put Ceris' to sleep. I didn't want to use it, but Red said we could always get Mama to write her out of the will if she poisoned our baby. I had my wife use her pinkie to give Cerise the potion. My fingers are very big.

"Aah." The little Wolf yawned. I listened to her heartbeat and it slowed to the normal resting rate. For a baby. Mary held Ceris' for little bit and then had to go back home to her kids. Luckily, it wasn't poisoned and Cerise got to sleep for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Teething

July 6, 1998

"Wahh!" Cerise spit her binky. I put it back in her mouth, but it was no use.

"Come on, Sweetie. Stop crying. Please." I begged. She didn't.

"Baddy, let me take a turn. You're chewing on your tongue. Go rest." Red pushed me into our bedroom and put my headphone on me. I touched my tongue. I felt grooves in it. Opps.

I sat down and growled. Dumb baby teeth. Making Ceris' cry all the time. What did Dad do when I was teething? I couldn't remember. I want a drink. I went to the cabnet and poured a Scotch for myself. It felt good. I drank a bit more and more until I didn't know that I changed into my night shirt and slept on the couch.

"DADA!" I felt tiny hands slap my face. I opened my eyes. Cerise was sitting next to me with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, why are you hitting me?" I asked, sitting up and holding her in my lap.

"You drank a lot. Ceris' missed you." Red kissed the still upset baby on her head.

"I'm sorry, Cerise." I told her. She handed me her teething ring and made me put it in my mouth. I think she thought I needed something to chew on.

Ceris' had her nap after she knew I was alright. Red made me a little food and then I took my nap. I'll let Red nap next time. She needs one. When I woke up again, Cerise was laying my chest, half asleep. She felt me move and woke up.

"Dada." She smiled.

"Hey, kiddo." I kissed her head.

"Good, you're up. Now make me food." Red smacked my leg.

"Ok." I chuckled and took Ceris' with me to kitchen and I made her a PB and J sandwich. Cerise had some jam. Her hand was sticky so I had to wash it. Red liked her food and let me off the hook. Cerise had her dinner and we had ours. I fed her some mashed peas. We were out of the special Wolf baby food. She accepted that. After she flung a spoonful in my face. I growled, but took it with grace. Cerise didn't seem to notice I was mad and even tried to imtate me.

"Look, she's like her daddy." Red smiled a bit.

"Red." I growled at her with a _suggestive_ smile.

"Baddy." She blushed.

"Mama." Cerise cooed. She thought we playing a game. I shook my head. I'd have to try again later. Red picked her up and was going to get her ready to take her bath.

"I'll do it." I told her.

"I'm still going to help." She said.

"I know." I nuzzled her cheek. And then we got ready for bath time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Up

July 5, 1998

"No!" I moved Cerise away from my potion shelf which she was trying to pull herself up on.

"Yaya!" She giggled.

"No, not yaya. You scared Daddy." I set her down at the door and she tired to stand again, using me as an anchor this time. She smiled as she felt herself move upward.

"Baddy?" Red came into the hall.

"I'm here. Cerise crawled away while I was trimming my beard." I explained.

"Ah. What is this?" She looked inside the room. It had things not meant to be around babies, besides the weapons and potions, like spell books who could do who-knows-what if they get chewed on and boxes of not so legal or personal things.

"My work room. I thought I locked it, but I guess not." I picked Ceris' up and we went to the living room where she could time with Mommy. I locked the room up and finished trimming my beard.

"Mama, Dada?" Ceris' asked for me.

"I'm here." I nuzzled the tiny baby's face.

"Yaya." She hugged my face then sneezed.

"Thanks for that, Sweetie." I got her to let go and I went to Red.

"She missed you." My wife smiled.

"I'll come back to get you guys when I know how the daycare is." I watched our daughter play with her toys, knocking some over in an attempt to grab Wolfie and Dollie. Dollie had a red, checkered dress on. Wolfie was a chubby grey wolf. Ceris' started crying when she couldn't reach Dollie.

"Look, Cerise. I moved it closer. No, you don't want to try now. That's ok." Red picked up the little girl and comforted her. Once she was ok, she wanted to play with Dollie and Wolfie. I got Wolfie so she wouldn't start crying again. She likes to have them together. She babbled and growled, making the toys talk to each other and us. And sometimes, she just shook them. Then Cerise wanted to get off the couch and crawl for a bit. She stayed close, but went under the coffee table a lot. I don't know why.

Then she wanted to nap and Red went to nap. We took turns doing things during nap time. I had to fill the dish washer. It wasn't fun. I wanted to cuddle. I whined a bit.

"Wahh!" Ceris' woke up and I didn't get a chance to cuddle.

"Mommy's tired. Shh." I went to go calm her down. She cried more.

"Baddy? Where'd you go?" Red woke up.

"In Cerise's room." I yelled.

"Come 'ere, Sweetie. Are you hungry?" Red sat down and fed her.

"I'll go shower." I left them alone and took a nice warm shower.


	18. Chapter 18

**Power Poff Girls: My writing schedule works like this: I write for one story until I finish the chapter then I work on the other story. Ok? Just because I'm gone for a few weeks doesn't mean I abandoned it. Also, I fixed the dates on chapters 10-17.**

Chapter 17

Back to school

August 31, 1998

"Are you packed?" Red asked.

"Yeah." I zipped my suitcase closed.

"Did you remember you toothbrush? Hairbrush?" She poked through my toiletry bag and went to go get something.

"Dada." Cerise rolled onto her tummy. We put her on a blanket with some toys.

"Hey, Babygirl." I tickled her. She giggled.

"Rrr." She grabbed my arm and tried to pin me down by rolling on top of my arm. I turned my arm over.

"You're so strong. You pinned down the Big Bad Wolf. What will I do?" I tried not to laugh.

"Ceris', get off you father. You can't keep him here." Red said as the baby slid off and reached for her other parent.

"What'd I forget?" I asked my wife.

"Just a bottle of medicine." She told me, zipping my bag up.

"One's pretty good." I said.

"Baddy, you're always going to need my help." She kissed my forehead.

"Dada. Mama. Wowo. Lolo." Cerise just learned the words "love" and "Wolfie". Still working on Dollie.

"Yes, we love you, Sweetie." I smiled.

"Get going. We'll be here when you come back." Red smiled.

"Ok. I'll back soon, Ceris'. Be good for Daddy." I kissed the little girl's head and took my bags to the well. I jumped in and was back at Ever After High. I took my bags to my room and left them there. I went the nursery next.

"Hello?" I asked the lady at the desk.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" She said.

"Can I look around to see how this place is?" I saw her face as she looked up turn to shock.

"Uh, yes. F-follow me." Her tag said Terry. We went to the nap room frist. Some babies were in there. It seemed ok. One of them spit up on themselves though.

Then we went to the play room it had a lot of toys. She said they were cleaned everyday and the floor too. Babies were messy. The kitchen had dotanted breast milk and baby food. There were changing tables in every room. It seemed ok, but Cerise would be the one to decide if she was going to stay. She knew how to use a bottle and was ok with other babies... But still.

"I left my daughter at home so I could get set up without having to worry about her. Could I bring her tomorrow?" I asked when Terry went back to desk. The people you trust with family are the last people you should piss off.

"Yes, that's fine." Terry nodded.

"Ok. I'll ask more questions when I can think of them." I left and called Red to tell her I'd come tomorrow. Then I unpacked my stuff and set up my classroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Daycare

September 1, 1998

"Dada?" Ceris' asked. She was in her carrier and wondering where we were going.

"We're going somewhere fun. You'll meet other babies and have new toys to play with." I told her.

"Ba..bas?" She repeated.

"Yeah, babies. You'll have lots of fun and you can tell me all about it later." I explained.

We got to the school's daycare and I nicely told Terry not to give other babies her bottles and toys. She agreed. I let Cerise met the other teacher's kids and she played with a girl in pink onesie. I left and cleaned my room up. Then I fully unpacked my suitcases in my dorm. It was about 1 when Terry called. Longer than I thought it would happen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, Cerise woke up every other baby in the nursery." She yelled over the crying.

"I'm coming." I hung up and went to the daycare. And there she was, sitting in her crib and crying that she missed me. It stopped as soon as I picked her up. She wasn't allowed back until she was 2 years old. I called Red and told what happened. I'd get her an apartment and I'd visit them.

Cerise spent the rest of the day with me and I got less work done than I hoped. It was kinda Ceris' fault. Big, whiny baby. Then she smiled and I just couldn't be upset. Unhappy, but not upset. Red came and we got her a hotel room for the night. Grimm wasn't happy Cerise got kicked of daycare and Red was still caring for her, but you just try and stop me. Just tell the Big, Bad Wolf what he can't do. That's right, you don't want to. Cerise stayed with me. She slept in her carrier. It'd work for tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Orientation Day

Spetmeber 2, 1998

New students ran up and down the hall. It was Orientation Day. I growled at the students who wandered in. A tall teen with dark green eyes and brown hair poked his head in.

"Where's the daycare? I need to pick up my niece and nephew." He asked.

"What made you think I was the person to ask?" I looked straight at him.

"Fine. If you're going to be an ass, I'm blaming you if I'm late." He turned to leave. He didn't recogize me?

"Ok, wait. I'll take you." I got up and took him to the daycare. I didn't need another complaint againist me. I stayed so he couldn't complain about me leaving him. He got the babies and we went to the parking lot to find his sister.

"Why did you bring Bad Wolf?" She took her kids back.

"Bad Wolf?" His eyes widened.

"Yes, idiot. I can't beileve Mom let you be home schooled. If you can't recogize a danger like _him_, how are you going to survive?" She buckled the babies into the car.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm.. I'm saying my brother is stupid." The boy's sister stammered.

"So, Junior's born. He can take my place if I'm that dumb." That's gonna backfire... Wait, what?

"Junior can do that?" I frowned.

"Jack Benjamin Nimble Junior. He was named after me." Jack told me.

"My brother can't have kids, ok?" His sister huffed.

"I- Yeah, I get it." I backed off.

"Good. Jack, don't do anything stupid at stripper class." She drove off.

"Stripper class?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Pole dancing. And shut up. You can go back to your room now. It's for my flexibility." He hissed.

"I'm going." I said.

"What? No, stay. Stay." He pointed to the ground.

I don't know why I listened to him, but I did. Nobody told me to stay. It's better this way. I still have stuff to do. I finished my paperwork and went to Red (our)'s apartment. Cerise was playing on the carpet.

"Hey, Sweetie. You got off early?" She asked.

"Kinda." I sat in my new chair.

"Oh, you took off early." My wife pinched my ear.

"Ow!" I wimpered.

"Why didn't you pick up anything? Go! I barely have enough to make dinner." She dragged me to the door and tossed me out. We did need food. I went and got enough food to last us the week.

"Baddy, you're home. I got dinner ready. I'll help unpack." Red picked Ceris' in her chair and helped put away the groceries. She made ham and eggs.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Cerise tired herself out from crawling all over the place." Red fed her some more baby food.

"Oh. I met the new Jack B. Nimble today. He made me help him find the daycare. He had to pick up his niece and nephew. And get this: he takes pole dancing classes." I grinned. I didn't mention him not recogizing me. That seemed different than pole dancing.

"No." Red smiled and shook her head.

"He said so himself." I chewed my eggs.

"Wow. I never would have guessed Nimbles do that." Red wiped Cerise's chin.

"Sweetie, you may not understand this, but don't take pole dancing. Wolfs don't need to. And Daddy would die." I looked our baby. She cooed and waved her arms. I'd get a better answer later, but this was good for now.


End file.
